Forgotten
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Do you still remember the moment when you met me first?I was not formed to speak words.I was looking at the future that I was looking at with you that day.I don't have a real body but I do have this feeling heart so, don't leave me alone, give me your sounds.And only the sounds you gave me stays in my deep heart. "I shouldn't have been born 'cause I'm so lonely…" NaLu! Tragedy!


**Hello… People of earth! I've come here to take your souls, more like suck the life outta you, with this one-shot! :3 Great introduction, no? Well, I was listening to some Miku songs when the song 'Forgotten' started playing and then, BAM! I had this idea. :3 The song is so sad it makes you cry T.T So touching… -sniff, sniff- So.. So.. –blows nose- Sorry… T^T Back to the point, I actually feel like talking but, I don't like making long author's note… I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU PEOPLE READ THIS SHIT! If you do then say 'AYE SIR!' :3 I don't want to make it any longer than this so yeah… Read and Enjoy! By the way, it would be better if you listen to the song before reading this, or while reading this.**

**I don't own a house, I don't own a car, I don't own the song. If I don't own any of those of course I won't own Fairy Tail. But, I'm making my plan, it will be soon put into action! :3 Soon my minions- I mean friends… SOON!**

_In a dark and cold room I'm crouching_

_And mutter, "Do you call me again?" _

_With a feeble voice_

A blond haired girl sat in an empty dark lab, tears falling like a river out of her eyes, rolling down her white smooth cheeks. She didn't care how cold the room was, how dark it was, she would not feel the coldness he felt and the darkness he saw in his last moments. Yet, she remembered that he continued to smile. Remembering that, only made her cry more.

Mumbling with a low voice, she chuckled sadly, "Hey Natsu… Are you watching me right now?" She wished she'd get an answer, to hear his loud voice that gave warmth once again. She got no reply, just the echo of her sobbing.

_Do you still remember the moment_

_When you met me first?_

Remembering how they first met, she sat limply on the ground, looking around the dark room. Closing her eyes hoping the tears would stop but, to no avail tears kept falling. She rested her head on the weird machine that was supporting her back as memories came rushing back. She won't forget it, the first time they met. Right here. She was born from this machine. Looking at the glass wall in front of her, memories rushed back faster than she could comprehend. Without another thought, she layed on the ground, crying. She wished she could kill herself. But… She couldn't kill herself, for she, was a mere illusion.

A red haired man was rushing back and forth in his lab. His latest creation would soon be alive. He was working on creating a life. He snorted to himself and chuckled, he, Igneel Dragneel, has finally created something similar to life. With this project, creating a life wouldn't be far from possible.

Opening the mechanical tube that was placed in an isolated white room, smoke came out with a girl following behind. Slowly opening her brown eyes, she looked around the room. Her eyes showed no emotions, her face was blank. Igneel smiled widely, "NATSU! NATSU! COME MY SON! See what your father has created!" He said with so much excitement visible in his voice.

The lab doors opened revealing a pink haired boy, he had onyx eyes, same as his father. They shared the same skin color, same broad shoulders, same face shape. The boy sighed and said, "What is it this time dad?"

"Your dad has finally created something similar to life.." Igneel said pulling his son towards the room. The walls of the room were transparent glass so the person could see from behind them. Natsu's eyes widened, he expected something out of the ordinary but, this time it was a girl. A beautiful one, nonetheless. She had brown chocolate eyes, they were big and round, decorated by her thick long black lashes. Her hair reached her mid-back. She was also blond. You could see how it was giving away a shine and how it was flowing with every move she made.

Looking around, her eyes found Natsu's staring at her. She tilted her head in a cute manner. Slowly, she walked towards him. A smile made its way to her face, her eyes gave a warm feeling. Natsu walked and stood right next to the glass, placing his hand on it. Reaching him, she noticed the glass and her smile dropped.

Natsu grinned at her. She looked at his palm then hers, she then reached out her hand and did the same as him, smiling.

"Your name will be Lucy." Igneel said standing right next to Natsu.

"Lucy…?" She said confused.

"Lucy!" Natsu repeated nodding smiling widely. Noticing his warm smile, Lucy smiled back nodding.

Natsu looked at his father, "What is she?" He was very curious about what his father had created this time.

"Don't mistake her for a person my son. She is not one nor is she a robot. She's more of an illusion. But we can't let anyone know of her existence in the mean time."

"Why not?"

"We don't know what people might do to her."

Natsu nodded, understanding what his father meant. He looked back at her and smiled once he saw that confused expression on her face. He knew that she would be his new friend and he couldn't wait until he taught her everything he knows.

"My name is Natsu, nice to meet you!"

"Natsu…?"

Natsu nodded, Lucy smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Natsu!"

His eyes widened, her voice was like a magical lullaby. He always used to complain about his father's experiments but, this time he was happy about his creation.

_I was not formed to speak words_

_But I do have this singing voice_

_So, please give me singing lessons,_

_I'll do my best_

Months passed after this illusion has been created. Every day was the same after that, Natsu would always open the lab's door and softly murmur, "Good Morning!"

Lucy would always smile and reply with a good morning.

Natsu noticed that her smiles were fake and forced. It happened on that day when she got out of the glass room for the first time. Igneel thought it would be better to let her out of that room occasionally.

Lucy always wanted to touch Natsu's hair, it had a weird color and was scattered everywhere. His hair locks had pointy ending. Being the curious person she is, she slowly reached her hand to touch his hair when her hand suddenly passed through it.

Both Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened. Igneel sighed and explained that she being an illusion meant that she can't go out in the sun and that everything could just pass through her. She was not a real person, one of them should have at least expected something like that.

Lucy was so disappointed that she ran back inside the room. Igneel and Natsu tried to get her out of there but she wouldn't listen and kept sitting the corner. An hour later, Igneel finally gave up and walked out of the lab.

Natsu slowly entered the room, he sat beside Lucy in the corner as he sang softly. After couple of minutes he stopped. Lucy looked at him and asked, "I didn't know you can sing…"

"Neither did I." Natsu said chuckling a bit. Lucy wanted to laugh but held it in so she won't ruin the mood. She hugged her knees close and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sing me a song…"

Natsu smiled warmly looking at her, "Because, songs are used to express yourself and feelings, telling people how you feel and what you want in a way that you can't even express it in words."

Lucy looked surprised and mumbled, "Can you teach me how to sing?"

"What?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Lucy blushed and asked again, "I want you to teach me how to sing… I barely know how to form my words so… If what you said is true, I want you to teach me how to sing."

Natsu smiled, "Sure! It would be my pleasure!" He reached his hand to ruffle her hair but stopped mid-way as he remembered he can't touch her.

And the rest of the day passed with them sitting silently next to each other.

"_I shouldn't have met you 'cause I'm so sad…"_

_I was looking at the future_

_That I was looking at with you that day…_

Sniffles where heard inside the lab. Lucy wiped her tears. No matter how much she cried she always found more tears in herself and cried them, "Idiot Natsu… How can you leave me here all alone… I wanted to stay beside you all my life…" After saying that, she felt stupid. She was bound to lose him sooner or later, her life lasted forever. She wished she was never born. Never created. Managing to stop her tears, she said to nobody, "Are you happy? Putting me through all this pain? Dying right in front of my eyes when I couldn't hold you, when I couldn't touch you? ARE YOU HAPPY LIKE THAT?! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!" She wanted to throw the chair that was right beside her, touching it, her hand passed right through it. She yelled in agony. Why is this happening to her? How is that fair?

That day, she asked Natsu what the kids in the outer world usually do, how do they all? Do they eat? What technology is out there? And if she could go out, would they accept her? All those questions and much more. That day, Natsu planned to sneak Lucy out at night to show her the outside world, there wasn't any sun and not much people would wander. Lucy's eyes sparkled as she nodded and smiled.

Natsu got out of the lab. Once he got out his father said, "I know you love her." That being said, Natsu stood still like a stone blood draining from his face. "You know it won't work out. She's not even a real person… So, as your father I advise you to stay away from her for a while."

Natsu clenched his fist and walked away. Why couldn't she be a real person? She had the looks. She had the personality. They could home school her. But nothing of this would work out… She was not human and never will be.

_I want to send this voice_

_And my melody to you,_

_But I can't sing my heart anymore_

Lucy started singing the song Natsu once sang to calm her down. Moments passed and she found herself calming down. She wished she'd done that before. But the moment she finished, her tears threatened to fall. This song reminded her of Natsu. They made so many memories together. Finding it hard to keep her tears in she let them fall freely. Trying the same method again, she found her voice cracking. She tried expressing her feelings with a song just like Natsu taught her.

She found it hard to do. She couldn't sing her heart anymore. Her heart had been long gone the moment Natsu went limp in front of her eyes. Remembering his wound made her stomach do the flips. It sickened her, and what's worse she didn't do anything. She just ran back home like a coward.

_You don't open the door of this room yet_

_I mutter, "Do you come tomorrow or never?"_

_And the drops of tears run down my cheeks…_

After the incident, Lucy didn't know if morning came or not. Or how many days passed since she was here. Igneel didn't enter his lab after what happened. So, she always sat there alone and no one to comfort her.

Lucy lost count of the hours, is it morning yet or not? How would she know if there's no one to open the lab's door to tell her good morning. She's still waiting but, she knew that he would never come back. There's no point waiting now.

"You're never coming back are you?"

_I never forget the smile you made_

_When you heard my singing voice_

She remembers perfectly his smiling face. The smile he gave her when he first heard her singing voice.

"Now Lucy, let's start with the vocals. Okay?" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and started, "Do, Ri, Me, Fa, So, La, Si, Doo!"

Natsu smiled widely at her. "W-was it good?" Lucy asked blushing. Natsu said nothing just kept smiling.

_I don't have a real body_

_But I do have this feeling heart_

_So, don't leave me alone,_

_Give me your sounds_

Lucy craved his name in her heart. Yes, she may not be a real person but, she still had feelings.

That night, Natsu went to the lab and took Lucy out for the first time in her life. Lucy was walking around, smiling, laughing, and twirling. She was enjoying her time. For the first time in her life she felt alive. Standing in the middle of the street, she looked back and yelled, "COME ON NATSU! HURRY UP!"

Natsu laughed at her energy, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Lucy heard some sort of honking, she looked at her right and the strong light blinded her eyes. Forgetting she was an illusion, Natsu went into action, "LUCY!" He yelled as he ran towards her as fast as he can. Passing right through her, the car hit him. He rolled on the ground and hit a will, coughing blood. The man got out of the car and ran towards him.

"NATSU! NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she saw so much blood coming out of stomach wound.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The man yelled, Lucy freaked out. What is an ambulance? And how will she hold the phone?

"I-I can't, I-I can't!" She stuttered tears trickling down her cheeks.

"WHY CAN'T YOU?!"

"I JUST CAN'T!"

"GOD DAMN IT!" Rushing back to his car, the man got his phone out and called an ambulance.

"N-Natsu… Wake up.. Natsu…" Tears falling down her cheeks she tried waking Natsu up. Her tears passing right through him. She laughed at herself, everything in her is an illusion.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu cracked a smile.

Lucy smiled, "N-Natsu! Don't worry! Someone's going to save you! So, please hang on!"

"L-Lucy… I love you…" Saying that, his body went limp.

Lucy's eyes widened, as more tears found their way down her cheeks, "N-Natsu…N-Natsu… Wake up, Natsu! NATSU! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE! NATSU!"

The man stood beside his car watching the scene in front of him. He felt bad for the girl. That scene brought him into tears.

Minutes later the ambulance arrived, one of the men wanted to pull her back from Natsu but his hands went right through her.

"W-what?" His eyes widened, "Y-you're… M-My hands just passed right through you! What are you?! W-what are you?!" He repeated his question.

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what has happened, people where to busy with Natsu they didn't realize what had happened between Lucy and the man. Without a second thought, she ran back home. Not once looking back.

When she reached home, she told Igneel what happened, getting his car keys and house keys he rushed outside.

That day, she felt loved, she felt fear, she felt sadness…

"_I shouldn't have been born 'cause I'm so lonely…"_

_The feeling of meeting you first is pouring over with tears_

Ever since Lucy was created she felt lonely. She couldn't touch anything and she didn't see the sun. She wished she could. She wished she could feel the warmth it gave. Maybe, it would be the similar warmth that Natsu gave her.

"If I wasn't born, I wouldn't have felt loneliness… You wouldn't have died… You would still be alive here living with your dad. I'm nothing but trouble… Look what I have done. I even stopped your father from the thing he loves to do the most!"

Lucy felt mad at herself. She blamed everything that happened on herself. She had thought of forcing Igneel to shut her down but, he refused every time she asked him too. She knew he felt lonely too. Because she was lonely whenever Natsu's warmth wasn't there.

_I want to sing that song and the sincere heart to you_

_That memory still remains within me_

_Isn't there any future for me even I have this singing voice?_

_Please, "Let me listen to your sounds…"_

_Only my voice wishing for you _

_Echoes lightly and quietly_

"N-Natsu…" Lucy cried. She's still crying even after all this time. Her pleas, cries, she wished she'd see him just once, hear his voice just once, at least touch him once even if it was his hair.

Her fingers twitching to touch it, is it smooth or is it hard? She always wondered.

Wishing for him to come back, she knew she was wishing for the impossible.

_I feel so heart breaking _

_But your warmth doesn't reach me anymore_

Suddenly, the big lab doors opened letting in the light. A red haired man entered. Lucy's eyes widened as she ran to him bowed and begged, "Please! Please Igneel-san! Just… Just deactivate me! I can't take it anymore! I can't take the pain anymore… I just want to die…" Tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Lucy… Stand up." Igneel ordered. Lucy did what she was told and looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry Lucy… But I already told you I won't."

"Why are you even here?! It's been long time now, I thought you quit your work as a scientist." Lucy said glaring at the ground.

"I'm here to collect my things. I sold this lab. It is no longer mine." Igneel said looking around the place searching for his things.

"B-But why…? You… You had so much memories with him in this place… WHY ARE YOU GOING TO SELL IT?!"

"I CAN'T LOOK AT THIS PLACE ANYMORE! IT PAINS ME! It pains me seeing the place where we spent so much time together… Where he laughed at my failing experiments, where he helped me, where he first met you… Where he first loved you…" Tears where trickling down Igneel's eyes by now, "I just can't bear seeing this place."

Lucy's eyes widened, "If he loved me why isn't he back?! Do you know how much it hurts?! He's the first person I ever befriended and loved! This is the place where I met him! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DEACTIVATE ME? LET ME DIE AND LEAVE THIS MISERY! DO YOU LOVE SEEING ME IN PAIN?!" Lucy turned red from anger, her eyes also red and puffy.

"I can't deactivate you! If I did that it'll be like I'm killing you! I can't kill one of my creations! It's like I'm killing my own child. And he loved you! Don't you understand that? I can't kill someone he loved!"

That being said, Igneel left the lab, left Lucy, all alone crying. Her sobs where the only thing heard in the room. She wished that if she continued to cry she's die. She was an illusion, her tears were an illusion, this is the first time she thought that maybe… Just maybe… Her feelings where illusion.

_That song we created together _

_Remains as my first sound_

Igneel stood out the lab door supporting his back. Hot tears fell down his eyes. He heard Lucy's yells as she shouted his son's name over and over again apologizing for something unknown.

"I'm sorry Natsu… Please forgive me… But I actually sold the girl you loved… I couldn't help but do it… I'm sorry that I regret creating her even though I know you liked her company. I'm sorry my son! I'M SORRY!"

"NATSU! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I KILLED YOU!" Lucy kept on yelling.

Guilt eating them both. Ever so slowly, they fell deeper in an endless dark pit. Without their light. They're stuck there forever waiting for some savior to rescue them. Hoping it doesn't take long.

_And only the sounds you gave me_

_Stays in my deep heart…_

**Aaaaaaand CUT! This is the end of my one-shot! I have a question, did I make Igneel look like a bad guy? I'm not really sure, I think I made him act too mean towards Lucy in the end… I want to know if it was emotional or not. ._. Or if you liked it or not. Was it sad or not? Oh heck, just leave me a review, damn it! That was a long one-shot! I DESERVE A REVIEW! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME?! IT TOOK ME A LOT OF TIME! So… Feed me reviews! :3 Feed me! Feed me! Feed meeeee! Okay enough with this stupidness -.- R&R~ For my hard work, thanks in advance :3**

**Peace I'm Out (=-=)v**


End file.
